


Title Fight

by Awkward1, southernsamifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boxer Gadreel, Gadreel Big Bang, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Nerd Sam, One Shot, Sadreel - Freeform, Slow Build, Yoga Instructor Castiel, kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward1/pseuds/Awkward1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernsamifer/pseuds/southernsamifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gadreel are High School seniors in Lawrence, KS on opposite sides of the "cool" spectrum. Gadreel- a High School boxing champion, and Sam- a borderline genius. Gadreel notices Sam walking to school in the snow one blistering cold morning and gives him a lift. Everything changes for him then.</p><p>When Gadreel's grades begin to dwindle, he decides to ask Sam to tutor him. He left out the whole "budding crush" part of it. But with Sam's acceptance into Stanford, Gadreel isn't quite sure what to do. Will Sam leave his family and friends to attend his dream college, or will he decide to take a path much closer to home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, here it is! I hope you enjoy! (I know there isn't really boxing teams in High School or college, or scholarships for it, but... You know. Fiction.)
> 
> Art is by the ever so lovely [drawsshits](http://drawsshits.tumblr.com) and can be found [here](http://drawsshits.tumblr.com/post/114026123941/my-art-for-gadreel-big-bang-the-fic-that-goes)!
> 
> A HUGE thank you to my co-writer, [Hope](http://theawkward-1.tumblr.com), that inspires me way more than she knows!
> 
> Lastly, thank you thank you thank you to the lovelies behind the Gadreel Big Bang! I had so much fun and hope to participate next year!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s95.photobucket.com/user/wolftoes/media/tumblr_nlg2ncXPzf1raetbko5_500_zps8kvcxxzd.png.html)  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://s95.photobucket.com/user/wolftoes/media/tumblr_nlg2ncXPzf1raetbko2_500_zpsxiocdnwm.png.html)

Gadreel

Gadreel looked outside of his bedroom window and sighed. Everything was covered in white, blanketing the subdivision he lived in with his parents. Winter break had finally come to an end and it was time for Gadreel to go back to school, finish his last semester, and take his boxing scholarship to KU. He slipped his combat boots on as the digital clock next to his bed turned to 6:50 AM. He was going to be late on their first day back to school.

“Damn it”, he muttered, jogging out of his room to grab his hooded leather jacket. Gadreel slid it on and gave his mother a quick peck on the cheek before rushing out of the front door.

The cold air hit his lungs like a train when he first inhaled. He hurriedly began scraping the ice and snow off of his little Honda Civic. Being a relatively large human on the brink of 18 years old, he struggled as he climbed into the vehicle. Gadreel wiggled as he reached for his seatbelt and started the engine. It was a rare to have snow like this in Kansas, but boy, when it snowed, it snowed. He wasn’t used to the cold. His family had only moved to Kansas eight months prior from Tennessee and he daydreamed of the smells of the Smoky Mountains as he drove. Sure, Tennessee had snow too, but Knoxville didn’t see much.

As he drove through the middle class area of Lawrence, he noticed someone walking. He was tall, maybe even taller than Gadreel. He had a backpack hanging from his shoulders and not much of a coat. The snow was only about 4 inches deep, but it wasn’t fun to walk through. Gadreel slowed to a stop on the quiet street and rolled down his passenger window, leaning over to offer a ride to the kid.

“I’m okay, thank you though.”, was the kid’s reply from behind his hood and wildly behaved brown hair. He began to walk again, and Gadreel slowly inched the car forward at the guy’s pace.

“Listen, I go to school with you. I’m not a creep or anything, I swear. It’s cold, dude. You don’t need to be walking when you don’t have a proper coat or shoes.”

The kid stopped then, sniffled, and nodded, before walking over to the passenger side door. Once he was inside, he let out a shaky breath and held his hands over the heating vents on the dashboard before straightening his foggy glasses on his nose. Gadreel chuckled to himself and shook his head as he pulled back onto the road. The mystery classmate pulled his hood down and raked his long fingers through his medium-length hair. 

Gadreel glanced over and recognized the guy. He tried remembering his name but couldn’t. He knew he was very quiet and only shared one class with Gadreel- History. Gadreel was into sports so his group of friends were all fellow sport enthusiasts. He never saw the kid speak to anyone except their teacher, and only if he had been addressed. He racked his brain for his name. Steve? No, he’s definitely not a Steve. Sam? Was his name Sam?

“My name is Sam. We have history together. Er, n-not History, like, between us or anything. I mean like History as in-”

Gadreel laughed then, looking over at Sam and replied, “I know who you are and I know what you mean. I’m Gadreel.”

“I know who you are, too.” Sam stated matter-of-factly as they pulled into the school parking lot, “Can you let me out right here? That’s my friend, Charlie.”

Sam pointed at a small-framed red-headed girl trudging through the snow to the main entrance of the high school. Gadreel stopped the car and Sam reached over, awkwardly shaking his hand. “Thanks for the ride Gadreel. Maybe I’ll see you in history?”

Sam smiled quickly at Gadreel, pushing his glasses up once more as he opened the door. His long limbs causing him to struggle on his exit. Once he got his feet solidly on the ground, he turned and waved at Gadreel before he started walking. 

Gadreel sat there in his car for a moment, watching Sam. He was honestly expecting him to slip on the ice if the way he fumbled out of the car was any proof of Sam’s grace. Gadreel smiled to himself once Sam reached Charlie and he began driving to his parking spot. In the back of his head, he was secretly wishing Sam would slip. If he would have slipped, Gadreel could have gotten out and helped him, therefore causing Sam to talk to him more than the short exchange they had in the car. He liked Sam’s voice- it was genuine, unlike most. He’d be a good friend.

“Yeah,” he muttered to himself when he arrived to his parking spot, “you’re welcome, Sam.”

*

So far, Gadreel’s first day back at school had been a breeze. By the time he made it to lunch, he had already found half of his friends. Abner was the easiest to spot out- he was the tallest of them all. Gadreel waved him over as he took another bite of his turkey sandwich. Once Abner secured his seat next to Gadreel, he gave him a quick handshake/hug and began devouring his own lunch. They were joined by Ion, Rachel, and Meg, all fellow athletes. Ion was the captain and third basemen of their high school baseball team, Rachel played softball, and Meg was a decorated swimmer. The only friend he had in boxing was Abner. 

On Gadreel’s first day of school, Abner became an immediate and dear friend to him. Their boxing team was small, a group of five, and out of the five, only three of them truly loved the sport. Michael was the best boxer in the state under eighteen. Until Gadreel showed up, of course. Coach Henrikson had seen Gadreel’s previous stats from Tennessee and decided to have him spar with Michael during their first practice. Needless to say, Gadreel kicked his ass. Michael never had gotten over it and continued to treat Gadreel poorly eight months later. Through everything, Abner always had his back, and was a damn good boxer himself.

Gadreel was staring off into space consumed in his own thoughts when Abner nudged him with his shoulder.

“Gad, what do you think?”

“What?”

“What do you think about that little red-head over there? Hear her name is Charlie. She’s kinda new, like you,” Abner said, winking playfully as he stuffed another french fry into his mouth. “I think she’d be into you, man.”

Gadreel chuckled and shook his head, looking up to see Charlie in the lunch line grabbing a milk. He slowly scanned the lunch room tables until he spotted Sam. Alone. As if Sam could feel eyes on him, his eyes snapped up from his burger and locked immediately with Gadreel’s. Gadreel smiled and gave Sam a ‘hello’ nod. Sam returned the nod with a quick smile and then lowered his eyes back to his burger.

Just as Gadreel was about to go invite him to sit with them, Charlie plopped down right next to Sam. She gave him a big smile and began talking to him. Sam lit up like he was talking about his favorite thing in the world. He motioned with his arms as he spoke to Charlie and Gadreel was entranced. Sam was awfully toned for a back-of-the-class nerd. He felt slightly annoyed that Sam wasn’t giving him his attention anymore, but he continued to watch Sam until Abner interrupted his train of thought.

“So?”

Gadreel turned. “What?”

“What do you think? You think she’d go for you?”

He had to laugh then, because sometimes Abner was so thick-headed.

“Abner. She has a boyfriend, obviously. Give it a rest.”

Then it was all of his friends’ turn to laugh. The laughter ended with Meg as she pointed over toward Sam and Charlie.

“That’s not her boyfriend, stud, that’s Sam Winchester, who is about as interested in her as he is with anything not involving Math if you know what I mean.” She lulled, smiling at him like he was the biggest piece of meat available.

Ion then spoke up, his tone low, and said, “He’s gay, Gadreel. So’s his douche big brother.”

“But his brother’s boyfriend is a damn dream boat.” She said, licking her lips at Rachel, causing the other girl to make a vomit noise before they erupted into giggles.

Gadreel ignored them for the rest of their lunch break, staring out the window until  
the bell interrupted his thoughts. He shot up and shouldered his bag, leaving them all behind as he headed toward his history class. The class he shared with Sam. Gadreel didn’t give a shit if Sam were gay. He seemed like a nice guy and that was all Gadreel needed to know. If Gadreel was also thinking about the way Sam’s eyes would look in the sunlight, well, that would be his secret.

Gadreel wasn’t gay- not at least to his recollection. He just wanted to be Sam’s friend. Sam was nice, and Gadreel could use a new friend. Didn’t matter if the guy he wanted to be friends with had the pinkest lips he had ever seen. Didn’t matter at all. 

As Gadreel was deep in thought, he ended up colliding into Sam in the hallway in front of their classroom. Gadreel braced Sam steady as his body wavered from the impact. Sam looked up angrily, but that anger melted away once he realized it was Gadreel. After Sam found his footing, Gadreel let go of his arms and stepped back, chuckling as he rubbed the back of his own neck.

“I am sorry, Sam. I guess I was just lost in my own thoughts for a moment. Can we talk for a moment?”

Sam looked cautious but nodded, giving Gadreel a quick smile. “Sure. Just sit next to me in class, we can talk then.”

And with that, Sam left Gadreel standing alone. He was weird, Gadreel concluded, but since when was weird ever a bad thing? He followed after Sam and took the seat in the back next to him. Gadreel was determined to find out more about Sam Winchester


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://s95.photobucket.com/user/wolftoes/media/tumblr_nlg2ncXPzf1raetbko1_500_zpsbxknu8wz.png.html)

_Sam_  
It was cold. So cold, Sam had started to lose feeling in his nose and the tips of his ears. He was starting to regret forgetting the scarf Cas had knitted him for Christmas. When he had left the house, he had been so irritated from his conversation with Dean that he was lucky to have remembered his bag and coat. Now, he was trudging through several inches of powdery white snow, each footstep crunching through the frigid early morning air that sent splinters of cold through his lungs with every breath. He really hated winter. Someday he wanted to live somewhere warm. This, ironically, was what started the argument with Dean in the first place. 

Cas had still been sleeping. Had he been awake, things wouldn’t have escalated so far. As it was, he worked afternoons and evenings at a gym near KU teaching yoga, attended night classes at the university, then usually ended up studying late into the night trying to finish his undergrad research. Usually, Dean and Sam tried to let him sleep as late as possible on his mornings off. Dean had been eating breakfast, getting ready for a day at Bobby’s shop when Sam had stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing sleep from his eyes. 

“You didn’t open your mail last night.” Dean had said, pointing with a forkful of eggs to the three envelopes stacked on the counter.

Sam had looked at them yesterday when he had gotten home from school. Staring at the return address labels from Northwestern, KU, and NYU until his eyes had blurred and he had turned away to walk to his room and throw himself on his bed. Opening them seemed too final. Once he opened them, he would have to start making decisions and Sam didn’t feel ready for that.

Sam shrugged and opened the fridge, turning his back to Dean. “I’m not ready to open them yet.”

Dean scoffed and bit into a slice of bacon, “Why not? They are big, thick envelopes. Obviously, you got in. Colleges don’t send rejects twelve page essays about how sorry they are they didn’t accept you into their school.”

Sam grabbed a yogurt before sprawling into a chair at the table.

“Are you waiting to hear from Stanford first?” Dean asked quietly, looking down at his plate as he asked the question.

Pushing his hair back from his face, Sam answered just as quietly, “We talked about Stanford when I started applying and we decided it was going to be too expensive.”

Sam fought the greasy ball of guilt that lodged in his stomach after saying the words. He had sent in an application to Stanford. But he had used Charlie’s address instead of his own. He’d also filled out every scholarship application he could get his hands on and had used Charlie’s address for those too. Dean was already killing himself to take care of Sam, keep a roof over their heads, and he had a college fund for Sam he thought he was keeping a secret. 

“You said it was too expensive, Sammy. If you want to go to Stanford, we’ll figure it out.”

"Just drop it, Dean.” Sam protested, standing up to gather his things. He knew Dean had an excess of pride. Bringing up money and the possibility Dean would think Sam was sacrificing something because he thought it would be too much of a hardship for their family would just cause an argument. 

Sam shrugged into his coat and stomped out the door, muttering a goodbye over his shoulder. Dean shouted behind him asking if he needed a ride. Sam had just waved him off, a decision he was now regretting. 

Sam was deep in his thoughts when he heard the sound of a car pulling up next to him. He looked up to see an older Civic with the window half rolled down. He hunched down to get a better look at the driver, trying to his surprise when he recognized Gadreel Davis leaning over the passenger seat.

In the hierarchy of their high school, Gadreel was near the top, if he wasn’t already at the pinnacle. Local sports hero, popular among his peers, well-liked by parents and teachers, and on his way to becoming a college sports star if the rumors of his athletic scholarship were true. Sam, on the other hand, was one of the quiet, nerdy kids who ate lunch with a band of other social misfits and spent all of his free time studying to achieve near perfect grades so that he could, by some miracle, get enough scholarships to afford his dream school. 

Somehow, Sam ended up sitting in the passenger seat of Gadreel’s car. He held his hands up to the heater as his glasses fogged up from the switch of temprature. He began sputtering through an explanation of how the two of them have history together before he could realize he had been speaking.

So, maybe he’d had a crush on Gadreel since the other boy had moved into town eight months before. And, maybe the guy was really, insanely attractive. Not only was Gadreel tall, something Sam appreciated since he was used to towering over everyone else, but he had gorgeous hazel green eyes, an angular, chiseled jaw, and the lean sculpted build of someone who spent many, many hours in a gym. 

He was also completely straight, and friends with some of the most stereotypical assholes in the entire school. 

When he saw Charlie waiting by the entrance to the school, Sam quickly asked Gadreel to let him out. Once he had escaped from the passenger seat, he walked quickly over to Charlie and hissed at her to follow him inside. He knew she would demand details and he wasn’t composed enough to hash everything out on the school’s front steps.  
~  
“And then, I freaking leaned over and shook his hand like an idiot.” Sam finished filling Charlie in on the details of his morning while leaning against the cool metal of his locker. 

He felt like a moron. He had a perfect opportunity to make an impression on Gadreel and instead, he must have come off like an awkward, socially deranged klutz. 

Charlie listened with a sympathetic frown. “I’m sure it wasn’t that bad. He seems like a really nice guy.”

Sam sighed and heaved himself upright, “It seemed that bad. C’mon, we better get to class.”

Charlie bumped her shoulder into his arm as they walked, “Who knows, maybe this is like one of those high school movies on the Disney channel. He could be brooding in class right now, doodling notes with hearts and your initials.”

Sam choked back a laugh as they walked towards their class.  
~  
Sam was running late for history class after lunch. On top of that, he was frustrated because some jock thought it would be a good idea to push Kevin Tran against his locker and knock all of his books across the hallway floor. After glaring at the asshole and shoving him away, Sam helped Kevin back up and gathered his things. 

When someone ran into him in the hallway outside of his history class, Sam was already short on temper. When he realized Gadreel had actually been the one to collide with him, Sam immediately felt any anger drain away. Especially since the guy was chuckling with this gentle smile on his face while his hands were squeezing Sam’s biceps just enough to make sure he wasn’t going to fall down. 

When Gadreel stepped back, releasing his arms, Sam fought the urge to step into him to retain physical contact. This isn’t good, he thought to himself. I’m setting myself up for failure.

Gadreel said, “I am sorry, Sam. I guess I was just lost in my own thoughts for a moment. Can we talk really quick?”

Sam swallowed nervously and nodded, unsure of what Gadreel could possibly want to talk to him about. The bell was about to ring, so Sam invited Gadreel to sit with him and darted off into the classroom before Gadreel could answer. 

He sat in his seat before pulling his notebook and pens out of his bag. He stared anxiously at the blue lined paper in front of him, almost afraid to look up, until he heard someone drop into the desk next to him. He looked up and grinned slowly as he saw Gadreel smiling at him from the other desk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> [ ](http://s95.photobucket.com/user/wolftoes/media/tumblr_nlg2ncXPzf1raetbko2_500_zpsxiocdnwm.png.html)  
> 

_ Gadreel _

[ ](http://s95.photobucket.com/user/wolftoes/media/tumblr_nlg2ncXPzf1raetbko4_500_zps6o5tusfq.png.html)

Once Gadreel entered the classroom, he spied Sam at the very back of the room with a vacant seat on the left of him. He seated himself and shot a smile to Sam as he pulled out his notebook and pen. Keeping his voice low, Gadreel leaned toward Sam and said, “So, how has your first day back been?”

Sam chuckled and shrugged, “Well, it has at least been interesting, that’s for su-”

“Sam Winchester? Would you like to share somethin’ since you’re feeling awfully chatty in my class?”

Gadreel’s eyes shot to the front of the classroom where their teacher, Mr. Singer, was staring at them both. Gadreel noticed Sam was hesitating to answer and he assumed Sam didn’t get into trouble often, so he decided to cover for him.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Singer, it won’t happen again. I was just asking him what he got for question 7 from our homework sheet.”

“When I’m teachin’, it’s not time to play Chatty Kathy, boys. If you have a question, ask before or after class, or ask me.”

Sam spoke up then, “I’m sorry Bobb- Mr. Singer- it won’t happen again.”

Mr. Singer’s eyes softened and he grunted in affirmation, turning back to his paperwork. He began to address the class for their lesson when Gadreel noticed a slip of paper being slid across his desk.

So what do you need to talk about? Sam had written. Gadreel picked up his pen and began to write his reply.

I just wanted to apologize if I made you uncomfortable this morning. I just knew it was too cold to be walking.

Sam replied, It’s okay, dude. You didn’t make me feel uncomfortable or anything, I was a little out of it from an argument I had with my brother this morning. I’m sorry if I came off funny.

They passed their notes for another 20 minutes, talking about college and scholarships until Gadreel wrote something that took Sam by complete surprise.

I know you caught me looking at you in lunch. My friend Abner was trying to get me to go talk to your friend Charlie. He said that because we’re both newer students, that I should try to get her to go out with me. What do you think about that?

Sam slapped his hand over his mouth before the laughter began pouring from his mouth. Gadreel looked at him with an eyebrow raised. He felt a little offended until he got the next note from Sam.

Dude, Charlie is a lesbian and a total geek like me. You two wouldn’t have anything in common anyway. Well, I guess you have more in common since you both like girls!

Sam had to stop himself from laughing once again after he saw the look of surprise on Gadreel’s face as he read the note. Then, Gadreel smiled broadly as he was replying directly under Sam’s response.

That might be true, but I wasn’t that interested in her anyway. It was just another ruse by Abner to try to get me to date someone. I haven’t even been on a date since I moved to Lawrence.

The bell rang then. Gadreel began to gather his belongings and glanced over at Sam, who stared dumbfounded at the piece of paper in front of him. He watched Sam crumple up the paper in his fist and shove it into the bottom of his bag. Gadreel was waiting for Sam to finish bagging his books when Mr. Singer materialized behind them.

“You boys better get your asses movin’ before you’re late to your next classes. Sam, you tell your brother that I need him to call me, and if you ever call me Bobby in my class again I will throttle you, understand? Now go on.”

Sam smiled and nodded at Mr. Singer as he exited the class with Gadreel. After they made it out into the hallway, Gadreel opened his mouth to ask but Sam cut him short.

“Bobby- Mr. Singer- is my uncle. Well, sorta. He was my dad’s best friend, him and his wife Ellen helped raise me and my brother Dean after my mom and dad died.”

Gadreel nodded, keeping up the pace with Sam as they hurried to their next classes. They didn’t have math class together, but their classrooms were right next to one another. Gadreel stopped, putting a hand on Sam’s arm to stop him as well. Sam froze and seemed confused. It was pretty awesome that Sam was the same height as him. He was tired of having to constantly look down at his classmates whenever they spoke. Gadreel was always one for eye contact to make the conversation feel more personal, so he locked eyes with Sam. Bad idea. Those eyes.

He opened his mouth to speak but couldn’t find the words. His fingers touching Sam’s arm felt like they were on fire compared to the cool and comforting feeling of Sam. He finally broke the eye contact and stared at his boots. Eye contact with Sam was a stupid idea, he surmised. He better get used to staring at his feet from now on.

“You okay, Gadreel?”

Gadreel focused on Sam’s lips then, nodding with a smile like nothing even happened,“Y-yeah. Yeah, I’m okay. I’m sorry I must have spaced or something. I was going to ask you if you needed a ride home after school. I wouldn’t mind, I don’t have practice today.”

The words spilled out of his mouth like vomit as Sam stared at him incredulously. Sam sighed, “I would take you up on that offer but I’m sure my brother will be picking me up today.”

Gadreel felt his heart sink. Maybe Sam didn’t want to be his friend after all. He didn’t blame him, he was a jock with assholes for friends. He just didn’t expect the rejection to hurt that much.

Sam began digging through his bookbag and pulled out a pen. He grabbed Gadreel’s hand and scribbled down a number before returning the pen to his bag.

He smiled at Gadreel and said, “Text me anytime. I don’t have anything to do tonight so I’ll be bored.”

And with that, he left Gadreel standing there with his hand still outstretched as if Sam were still holding it. He tucked his hand into the pocket of his leather jacket and chuckled before entering his own classroom. He liked Sam’s nervous behavior, it clashed with his physicality and Gadreel really liked that about him.

*

As Gadreel made his way through the school parking lot, he heard the roar of an engine. Out of instinct he turned around, only to see Sam standing next to a gorgeous old school muscle car. He wasn’t too familiar with cars, but he definitely knew this was a well taken care of vehicle. There were two men in the car; the driver was dark blonde, and very handsome. The man in the passenger seat was good-looking as well, but had dark hair and exotic features. He figured the driver had to be Sam’s brother, Dean, and the other man to be his boyfriend. He watched for a moment longer as the dark-haired man exited the car and climbed into the back seat. He looked pretty short compared to Sam, and Gadreel thought it was kind of him to give Sam the passenger seat. Gadreel knew from experience how hard it was being taller and riding in the back seats of cars. It wasn’t much fun.

As the car began to pull away, Gadreel turned back toward his car and fished his keys out of his backpack. Once inside, he cranked the heat and shivered from the icy cold blast that followed. As he waited for the engine to heat up, he glanced down at his hand and decided that he should wait until later to text Sam. He didn’t want to seem too eager to be Sam’s friend.

The cold air slowly transformed into a warm haze as he pulled out of the parking lot and continued down the street. He checked the number on his hand once more to make sure that he hadn’t accidentally rubbed the number right off of his skin and was relieved when he saw it there, as bold as it was when Sam first wrote it.

Gadreel began thinking of the way Sam held his hand still as he wrote down the digits. His grip was firm but at the same time gentle. He felt his heart jump as he recalled the feeling of Sam’s hand on his own. The way Sam’s big hand closed around his wrist sent chills throughout his body…

He snapped out of his trance right as he was about to run a stop sign, slamming on his brakes to avoid a collision with a blonde girl in a blue car. She flipped him off and was obviously screaming at him behind her rolled up window, but he paid no mind. He was busy thinking of how Sam’s eyes lit up with laughter during history as they passed their notes, how his lips curled back to show beautiful white teeth, how his tanned skin clashed against the hazel of Sam’s eyes hidden behind thick frames and heavy eyelashes… He figured out just then that he might have a bit of a man-crush on his new friend. But it’s normal for a guy to think another guy was pretty, right? Gadreel sighed as he pulled into his driveway.

Gadreel’s parents were still at work by the time he arrived home, which he was secretly grateful about. He didn’t want to talk about his day. He already knew that the only thing he would talk about would be his new friend, Sam. He quickly pulled his cell phone out and saved Sam’s contact info. He wasn’t going to text him, not yet at least. 

*

One week later, Gadreel decided to head to the gym after he arrived home. He normally stuck with hitting the bags, but he chose to work on his arms and legs that day. He ended his session with a quick 30 minutes on the treadmill and by the time he had finished, his legs felt like wet noodles. Gadreel trekked his way down the white-walled corridor toward the showers when he was stopped by a deep, gravelly voice coming from a room to his left.

“Good, Merrin, good. Pull your energy from your legs and take deep, slow breaths. Wonderful, yes.”

Gadreel peeked his head through the door to find a medium sized yoga class conducted by no other than Dean’s boyfriend. 

“Do you need something?”

Gadreel jumped, noticing the smaller man eyeballing him from the front of the class. He sauntered over, a flat smile hanging on his lips. Shit, Gadreel thought, he must think I’m being a peeping Tom or something. Instead, Gadreel stuck out his hand.

“My name is Gadreel. I was walking to the showers when I noticed you. You’re Dean’s boyfriend, correct? I am a friend of Sam’s from school and recognized you.”

It was a lie. He wanted to tell the smaller man that he heard his voice and expected to see an extremely large man, but he kept his mouth shut. Castiel then smiled, introducing himself, “My name is Castiel, but everyone calls me Cas.”, and then began explaining to Gadreel that he is the resident “yogi” at the gym. Whatever the hell that meant.

“...If you would like to attend a class, the first is free. Sam comes in sometimes, he is actually quite skilled in Vinyasa flow.”, Cas said with a small smile.

“Of course,” Gadreel replied, “I would absolutely love to one day. Thank you, Castiel, and it was nice meeting you. I’ve got to get this stink off of me before I head home!”

A deep rumble of laughter came from Castiel’s chest as he nodded and patted Gadreel on the shoulder. Cas said goodbye, and returned to his class as Gadreel scurried for the shower. Castiel seemed like a very nice man, but there was something off about him, almost threatening.

Gadreel had yet to find out how protective Dean and Castiel were over Sam.  
*

Once Gadreel pulled into the drive of his home, he threw his car into park and immediately pulled out his phone. 6:24 PM. He figured he had waited long enough to text Sam, so he went through his contacts and opened a message to Sam.

Gadreel, 6:24 PM: Hello, Sam. It’s Gadreel. I just arrived home from the gym where I met your brother’s boyfriend, Castiel, after I finished my workout. He seems very nice!

Gadreel stared at the text message until his phone vibrated with a new message from Sam.

Sam, 6:27 PM: Hey dude. You ran into Cas?! Shit. You didn’t tell him you know me right?

Gadreel stared at the message in confusion before replying,

Gadreel, 6:28 PM: I’m sorry Sam, I did tell him that I know you. I was looking in on his yoga class when I recognized him. He approached me, and I kind of blurted out that I’m your friend.

Sam, 6:29 PM: Ah it’s cool. Cas just likes to intimidate my friends. He doesn’t look like much of a threat, but he can be pretty scary at times. I didn’t want him to scare you away lol. He didn’t scare you did he?!

Gadreel, 6:32 PM: Not at all, he was very polite! He even invited me to a free yoga class as well.

Sam, 6:32 PM: Oh thank god. What are you doing tonight? I have 3 hours before my curfew. And before you say it, yes. My big brother gave me a curfew.

Gadreel snorted as he typed out his reply:

Gadreel, 6:33 PM: I wasn’t going to make fun of you for that, I promise! Sext me your address.

He closed out the text and went to his music app, clicking his “Chill Out” playlist before starting the car once more. He didn’t have time to get changed if Sam only had 3 hours. Gadreel had something planned for them that would definitely take longer than 3 hours. His phone buzzed again.

Sam, 6:37 PM: Uh… Well I don’t really sext but my address is 143 W. Arch St, Apt. 5C, right off of West 9th St...

Gadreel inhaled in shock so quickly that he choked on his spit. His face flushed as he read his previous message and became inflamed by the time he realized what happened. Stupid fucking iPhone, stupid fucking fat thumbs! He thought as he angrily thumped out his reply.

Gadreel, 6:39 PM: Shit Sam, I didn't mean that. It was a typo, I can't believe this phone didn't correct it. I am so sorry. I understand if you don't want to hang out.

He waited at least 3 minutes until his phone buzzed with Sam's text.

Sam, 6:42 PM: Relax dude lol. I knew it was a typo, I was just busting your balls. By the way, you text weird. You're too proper. I'll see you soon. :-)

Gadreel exhaled so hard that his windshield began to fog up, relief sweeping through him like a flood. He cranked the stereo and shifted his car into reverse, backing out of his driveway before taking off toward Sam’s neighborhood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://s95.photobucket.com/user/wolftoes/media/tumblr_nlg2ncXPzf1raetbko1_500_zpsbxknu8wz.png.html)

_ Sam _

Sam waited near the window for Gadreel to pull up. Cas was still at work and Dean was probably at the gym waiting to give him a ride home. He fully intended to be out of the house by the time they got home. He knew Gadreel would have to face an inquisition if the other two men were home when he picked Sam up. He had already scrawled a short note on the whiteboard on the fridge explaining he had gone out for awhile and would be home before curfew. 

Sam was still slightly in shock that he had asked Gadreel to pick him up in the first place. They really weren't the kind of friends who hung out after school. Sure, they were talking a little now and then at school but this was entering some other territory. Sam was more surprised that Gadreel had agreed to come and pick him up. 

When Gadreel's car finally turned the corner and pulled into the driveway, Sam ran out the door and jumped into the passenger seat before he could turn off the ignition. 

"Just go." He said with a laugh.

Gadreel gave Sam a confused look but did as he was asked.

"So where am I going?" He asked as he backed into the street.

Sam laughed nervously and shrugged. "I didn't really have a plan, I just wanted to get out of the house before Dean and Cas got home."

They drove for a few more blocks, until Sam said, "I've got it. Turn left here and take Harrison until you're out of town."

Gadreel turned his blinker on and turned into the next street. As they drove, the older, more traditional homes with tiny yards and big porches faded into cookie cutter subdivisions with large yards and pools. The farther out they drove, the more space appeared between houses until finally, they were driving through barren fields. It had been an unusually warm day, one if the few false spring days they seemed to get every year before winter blasted back in for one last punch of cold misery. Last weeks snow had melted off, leaving the works an endless stretch of brown dead grasses and damp darkened naked trees. 

They finally came to a pitted dirt road and Sam directed a Gadreel to turn into it.

"You aren't going to kill me and leave my body out here, are you?" Gadreel asked, sounding only as if he was half joking.

Sam pushed his hair back and pointed to a field entrance, saying, "Turn here."

"Dean and I came out here years ago when I was a kid. He bought a ton of fireworks and we almost burned the whole field down. We hadn't really thought about the summer heat drying everything out. I come out here sometimes when I need to think."

Gadreel pulled the car onto the dirt path and parked it, turning in his seat to look at Sam. "What do you need to think about?" He asked quietly.

Sam looked over at him, taking in the concerned look on Gadreel's face. Confused for a moment, because this felt more intimate than telling a friend about his troubles, Sam raked his hands through his hair anxiously before answering.

"I got my acceptance letter to Stanford today."

Sam knew Gadreel was staring at him, confused. He could feel the pressure of the other boy's gaze against the side of his face while he stared down at the palms of his hands. 

After a moment, Gadreel asked. "Isn't that a good thing?"

Sneaking a quick glance at Gadreel, taking in the look of confused concern on his face, Sam quickly looked away. Sometimes it was hard to make eye contact with Gadreel. What had been a simple crush on another schoolmate seemed to grow into something more with every minute they spent together. Sam looked back down at his hands, not wanting his feelings to show on his face and scare off his new friend. He could just be friends with Gadreel, without things getting weird if that was what it took to stay close to him.

"I don't know." He replied honestly. "I've wanted to go to Standford and be a lawyer since I was a kid. But, lately, I've been thinking more and more that I want to do something else. I'm afraid it become more of a goal that I was working toward and now that I've reached it, I'm wondering if I even want that for myself anymore."

Gadreel was quiet for several seconds before he asked, "Have you told Dean and Cas?"

Laughing dryly, Sam shook his head, "No. Dean will be ridiculously excited. He's always tried to give me everything I ever wanted even if it meant killing himself for it. If I tell him I don't want to go before I've decided what I really want to do, he will think I'm trying to keep him from paying for my tuition or something. I just need to figure everything out before I tell him."

Gadreel was quiet in the ever darkening twilight. Across the field, Sam could see a deer walking through a hedgerow. The car was quiet in the silence of unspoken thoughts. 

Sam turned and said, "I really appreciate you letting me vent about all of this with you."

Gadreel smiled slowly, causing Sam's heart to seize a little in his chest. "What are friends for Sam?"

Smiling back, even though his heart sank at the word "friend," Sam nodded. Then he asked, "Hey, are you hungry? We've still got time before I need to be home and I could really go for some food.

They ended up stopping at a diner. Sam looked at the plain chicken breasts and salad the waitress placed in front of Gadreel. 

"Kind of an odd choice for diner food." He commented before taking a healthy bite of his own turkey club.

Gadreel looked at the pale chicken and grimaced. "I'm training right now so my diet is pretty restricted."

Sam nodded, commenting after he swallowed his bite. "Cas would love you. He is always trying to get Dean to stick with his clean eating diet. Eventually Dean loses his shit and sneaks out and binges on burgers, fries, and shakes and then he mopes around the house for a few days because he feels like such crap."

"They are kind of an odd couple," Gadreel commented before taking a bite of salad. 

Sam shrugged. "They definitely aren't your typical idea of the perfect couple. Cas is this granola, new age, free thinking, yoga guy and then he's with my car obsessed, hard rock, jeans and flannel brother but what they have works. They are more solid than any other couple I've ever seen."

"Some people say opposites attract," Gadreel said, looking at Sam for just a moment longer before poking his chicken with his fork. Sam stares at his sandwich awkwardly before picking it back up, trying to convince himself there wasn't some kind of hidden meaning in Gadreel's words.

The table grew silent as they both worked through their meals. Finally, Gadreel spoke up. "So you are obviously some kind of a genius since you got into Stanford." He cleared his throat and fiddled with his fork before glancing up at Sam hopefully. "Would you be interested in tutoring me? I'm trying to keep my GPA up so I don't lose my ride to college."

Sam traced a drop of water sliding down the rim of his glass with his finger, fighting the disappointment curling in his gut. Of course this was the reason Gadreel had wanted to spend time with him. He needed help.

"Yeah, sure. I'd be happy to help." He shrugged. 

Before they left the diner, they had set up a study schedule. Gadreel dropped Sam off at the house with a promise to meet twice during the week after school and next Saturday afternoon.

After he had pulled away, Sam walked into the house, preparing for the third degree he knew Dean and Cas would give him. 

As expected, they were waiting in the living room, sprawled on the couch together. When Sam walked into the room, Dean paused the movie they were watching and asked, "So where were you Sam?"

Sam slouched into the recliner, "Out with a friend."

Dean stared at Sam thoughtfully, "Which friend?"

"Jesus, Dean. No one you know, alright?" Sam shot back, frustrated.

"You know I like to know who you are out with, Sam." Dean shot back, voice rising in anger.

"I know I screwed up Freshman year, but you don't have to be so paranoid, Dean." Sam replied angrily. 

Cas, ever the peace keeper, placed a calming hand on Dean's shoulder. "What was your friends name, Sam?"

Sam leaned back in the chair, "Gadreel. He's a friend from school, I'm going to start tutoring him."

Cas nodded thoughtfully, "I believe I met this boy at the center." Narrowing his eyes, Cas studied Sam's face for a moment before continuing. "I asked around. He is an athlete, yes?"

Sam nodded, "He's a boxer. He has a scholarship and he's worried about his grades, so I'm going to help him out."

Cas pursed his lips before nodding once. "I felt like he has an honest presence, Dean. I think we should trust Sam's judgement on this."

Dean rolled his eyes, before leaning back and taking one of Cas's hands in his, "Alright, but I want to meet him. And don't give me that look. You know why I feel this way."

Sam shook his head in agreement, understanding Dean perfectly. Maybe everyone at school thought he had been the perfect little nerd his whole life, but one summer freshman year, Sam had made some huge mistakes and ended up lucky to get out of a really bad situation with only a few minor issues.

He sat with Cas and Dean for awhile, watching the movie and talking during lulls in action, before heading up to his room. Once he had slid into some drawstring sleep pants, he fell back into his bed, trying to decide a way to explain to Gadreel he needed to meet his brother and his brothers 'life-partner' before they could hang out anymore without explaining the reasons why.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> [ ](http://s95.photobucket.com/user/wolftoes/media/tumblr_nlg2ncXPzf1raetbko2_500_zpsxiocdnwm.png.html)  
> 

_ Gadreel _

[ ](http://s95.photobucket.com/user/wolftoes/media/tumblr_nlg2ncXPzf1raetbko3_500_zps1imrqpgr.png.html)

_3 weeks later_

Sam said Dean liked Gadreel, but Gadreel sure as hell didn't think Dean liked him. At least at first. Sam woul tutor Gadreel every day after boxing practice on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. They also just so happened to hang out every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday as well.

Sunday was 'family day', Sam had explained to Gadreel. Family day in the Winchester household included movies, Cas's favorite home-cooked meals, (prepared by Dean, of course) and a board game. Gadreel enjoyed how domestic the family was. He wished his parents would have a family day.

Gadreel's grades had improved slightly since they began tutoring, but not as much as he had hoped. Thankfully, Sam had figured that by the end of the year Gadeel's grades would be high enough, so that gave him a little peace of mind. 

There was no doubt that Castiel likes Gadreel though. Gadreel decided to start taking Cas's yoga classes every Wednesday along with Sam, but Gadreel had a hard time focusing on poses with Sam's lithe body relaxing into it with ease. The way Sam's muscles moved, well, was all too distracting, much like their tutoring sessions with Sam's big beautiful eyes all up in Gadreel's personal space. 

All in all, Gadreel was happy. He spent less time with his hypocritical friends in and outside of school, and it helped him focus a hell of a lot more. He sat with Sam and Charlie most days, finding himself more conversational with them. At least they weren't judging every single student that walked by like his other friends.

He really got along well with Charlie. She was highly intellectual, like Sam, but more with computers. Even though Gadreel himself was intelligent, there were moments at lunch when he had absolutely no clue what language was coming out of Sam and Charlie's mouths.

Sam, on the other hand, seemed more reserved toward Gadreel the more time they spent together. It was hard for him not to take it personally, but he figured whatever electricity between him and Sam had faded. Not on Gadreel's part, though. He grew more attached to Sam every time he looked at him, especially when he focused on the way his lips moved as he explained something to Gadreel or when he smiled.

Sam almost always had Gadreel in a trance. He tried his hardest to ignore the way his heart lightened every time he watched Sam push his glasses back up his nose, or the way one dimple portruded when Sam truly smiled.

Things changed one Thursday after school when Gadreel waited on Sam in the parking lot like he always did. Sam didn't show that day. Gadreel made sure to text Sam to make sure theirs tutoring session was a go, and Sam replied almost instantly saying yes.

Gadreel tried to ignore the not of fear forming in his stomach as he drove to the gym, hoping Sam hadn't changed his mind about tutoring him. 

His phone buzzed as he parked. A text from Sam. Sam was apologizing for not meeting him outside, but said that he and Dean had gotten into a really bad argument the night before and he had to immediately go home after school. Gadreel hoped he wasn't the cause.

He took his frustrations out on the bag.

*

"I still don't understand, Sam. How does that even equal 7?", Gadreel mumbled, rubbing small circles against his temples as he stared at the paper in front of him.

Sam chuckled and leaned closer to Gadreel, locking eyes as he explained the math equation once more. Gadreel was struggling fiercely through his tutoring sessions with Sam. Not because Sam was a bad tutor, but because he couldn't not stare at Sam as he broke down each problem. The way Sam's eyes squinted as he did the entire problem practically in his head was all too much of a distraction.

For the past 3 weeks, it had been just this. Sam tutoring Gadreel at Sam’s house, and Gadreel gazing longingly in Sam's direction. It was all pretty cliché, if Gadreel were honest. His pining for Sam had clearly caught on to his friends as well. Abner all but snapped on him after he explained that Sam was tutoring him after practice that day. Sam and Gadreel got together every other day and apparently that didn't sit well with Abner. He explained that he was just trying to graduate with good grades to keep his scholarship but didn't really care how Abner felt about it anyway.

Gadreel had figured out by now that he had feelings for Sam. He noticed the way his stomach went into knots every time Sam flashed his dimpled smile after only their first tutoring session. He knew better to say anything though. Just because Sam was gay didn't mean that he was interested in Gadreel, and he knew that. After their diner experience, what Gadreel assumed was Sam flirting had stopped almost instantly much to his dismay. So here they were, inches from each other on Sam’s couch.

"...Does that make sense?"

Gadreel's eyes snapped up to Sam's from their previous spot on the paper and he nodded, a wistful smile hanging from his lips. Sam smiled back, but then seemed to go cold as he shifted his eyes down to his hands. Gadreel assumed Sam knew he wasn't paying attention to his explanation of the problem, so Gadreel reached across Sam's lap to place his hand over Sam's. He figured it was now or never to tell Sam how he felt, especially with school ending in just one month. Sam hadn't quite decided on which school he was planning on attending, so Gadreel knew it was needed to be said before before it was too late and he left his life forever.

"Sam, can I tell you something?"

Sam glanced down at the hand resting on top of his and swallowed hard, looking back up to nod, and then waited for Gadreel to continue.

"As you know, I plan on attending college at KU. I know you're probably going to Stanford, so I just wanted to tell you how I felt before I was too late. No one here has treated me with kindness in the way that you have. Sure, I have friends, but I am not so sure how much they actually are true friends.

I like you, Sam, and I don't mean in a friendly manner. I think you're wonderful. You're intelligent, and kind, and patient. I- I don't know how I've gone my entire life without a true friend, but I have until now. But it's more than that now. You tutoring me is what I look forward to every day even though I learn nothing because I spend our entire time together just looking at you-"

Sam leaned forward quickly and pecked a short kiss against Gadreel's lips before sitting back just as fast. His cheeks reddened as he looked down and whispered, "I like you too."

Gadreel put two fingers under Sam's chin and raised his gaze back to Gadreel as he asked, "Are you sure?"

Sam nodded and went to open to his mouth to reply but never had the chance. Gadreel pulled Sam's lips to his own and kissed him once, softly, before returning again for another, and another. Before he knew it, he had Sam's face in his hands, kissing him hard. Sam groaned quietly into Gadreel's mouth as if to say finally as he carded fingers through the shorter man's hair.

Gadreel didn't know how long they sat in Sam's living room kissing. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. All he knew is that he didn't want to move from that spot. He felt anchored anchored to Sam, their fingers interlocking as Gadreel nibbled Sam's lower lip. They heard the all too familiar rumble of the Impala engine and separated slowly, but with smiles on their faces.

"I forgot to tell you what me and Dean argued about last night." Sam whispered, smiling softly before adding, "I'm not going to Stanford. I'm going to KU, and have already straightened it out with Dean. I'll be there with you."

Gadreel couldn't believe what he just heard. He replied, "No, Sam. I cannot allow you to give up your dream just because we like each other. It's absurd. Stanford is one of the best schools in the country."

Sam sighed, "You don't think I know that? All I've ever wanted in life was to go to Stanford. After my parents died, it was all Dean wanted too. The only reason he wanted it was for me to get out, and have a better life. Our childhood was rough. But I know deep down, Dean wants me to stay. I know it’s what is best for me. It's not just for you, it's for Dean. It's for Cas. It's for the baby that they will be having."

Gadreel looked confused so Sam continued, "They're going to try to either adopt or find a surrogate within the next year. I want to be here for my niece or nephew. My brother thinks that having a life that is outside of Kansas is what I need, but family is more important than any prestigious law school."

Dean and Castiel entered the front door then, and Cas seemed to be giving Dean the business about scaring some kids.

"Dean, some people are just not going to understand why two men are holding hands in the grocery store. I told you we need to keep affection to a minimum in public. It’s not their faults, their actions are fueled by their parents’ ignorance. They had to be only 12 years old."

"I don't care!" Dean barked as he set their groceries on the counter before spinning around to face Cas, "I have every right to hold the person I love’s hand anywhere I want!"

"I know, baby. It's not fair, and I wish we didn't have to deal with it. They'll all open up soon, I promise."

Dean looked calmer, but seemed more sad than angry at this point. He added exasperatedly, "I just don't understand..."

Castiel pulled Dean into his arms as Sam and Gadreel watched from the living room, glancing between each other before Sam quietly cleared his throat. Dean and Cas detached awkwardly as Dean rubbed the back of his neck. Dean focused on Gadreel as he stalked toward the living room, casing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand. Dean seemed emotionally distraught from everything within the past two days, so Gadreel knew that he was capable of doing anything.

“So, Gad, did Sammy here tell you the news? He’s giving up Stanford to go to KU.” Dean said as he slowly approached the boys. Dean’s expression went from angry, to hurt, to calm almost as soon as Cas came up behind him and put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean looked at Sam, and looked… Happy. Just for a second. Underneath it all, Gadreel could see that Dean was happy that Sam was staying home.

“Yeah, Sam just told me a few minutes ago.”

“Did you tell him everything, Sam?” Cas added as he followed Dean into the living room, both of the older men sitting down on the loveseat directly across from the couch where Sam and Gadreel were seated. Gadreel glanced over at Sam, and Sam blushed as he replied, "No, he told me."

Both Dean and Cas screeched, "What?!"

Sam began laughing as he explained to Gadreel that he had told Dean and Cas that he had feelings for him. Castiel pushed Sam to tell Gadreel. Once Sam finished retelling their conversation, Castiel snickered.

"What're you giggling about, Chuckles?" Dean asked, looking at Cas incredulously. Castiel laughed even harder then and replied, "Oh, nothing, Dean. It's just pretty much the same thing I had to do with you." He turned his gaze toward Gadreel, he stated, "Thick headedness appears to be a familial trait."

"Hey!" Dean and Sam shouted in unison, causing Castiel to laugh even harder.

Gadreel looked over toward Sam as Dean bickered at Cas and reached over to grab his hand and interlock their fingers. He knew things could only get better from here.


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://s95.photobucket.com/user/wolftoes/media/tumblr_nlg2ncXPzf1raetbko2_500_zpsxiocdnwm.png.html)

_ One year later _

"Hurry up, slow pokes, we're going to be late!" Cas yelled up the stairs, baby bag in tow. Sam and Gadreel were laying in the guest room bed of Cas and Dean's new house, curled up talking about their plans for next semester when Cas made the announcement.

Dean and Castiel's surrogate had just gone into labor.

Much to Gadreel's surprise, Cas's parents were extremely loaded. They cut him off once he found out he was gay, so he always fended for himself with Dean. It was two months after Sam and Gadreel's high school graduation when there was a quick knock on Dean and Castiel's door. Standing on the porch was a lawyer, who quickly stepped in and handed Castiel paperwork before announcing he was there on behalf of Gabriel Novak.

Apparently, their father had passed away the week before and left a whopping 1 million dollars to Gabriel. According to the lawyer, their father left Cas only $10,000. Before Castiel could process that, the lawyer flipped a page in the stack of paperwork he handed Cas that stated Gabriel was giving Castiel $400,000.

Cas fainted almost instantly. He and Dean married 2 months later after deciding to hire a surrogate.

Here they were, one year later, and the baby was coming. Gadreel and Sam shot off of the bed, throwing their clothes back on and giving each other a long, loving kiss before sprinting at the door toward Dean in the Impala, honking the horn loudly. They decided to wait until birth to find out their new baby's sex, so Cas held the pastel yellow diaper bag to his chest, grinning the entire way to the hospital.

The baby was born 6 hours later. A boy. Dean and Cas brought their son to the waiting room where an anxious Sam and Gadreel waited, both tearing up when the new father's emerged with baby in tow.

Sam held him as Dean told them all that they had picked a name. Tobias Samuel Winchester. Sam began to cry then, cooing at the baby in his arms with Cas, Dean, and Gadreel surrounding him.

Sam returned Tobias to Dean and took a seat, Gadreel following suit.

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, Gad."

"One day we'll have a family too, I hope."

Sam smiled then and kissed Gadreel gently, ghosting his lips over the other man's and said, "Don't worry, boxing champ, we will."

Two days later, the group drove home with their new addition riding in the back seat between Dean and Cas. Dean had insisted Sam drive, which literally blew Sam's mind. Sam had told Gadreel during one tutoring session last year that Dean had always been a mother hen. Gadreel found that hard to believe, a gruff mechanic always covered in grease... But now he understood.

Once they arrived to the house, Cas and Dean bickered over who would get to hold Tobias first. Cas won, as always, and Sam and Gadreel left them to go upstairs and finish packing to head back to their apartment on campus.

"My parents want to meet you." Blurted Gadreel as soon as they shut the spare bedroom door behind them.

"Oh yeah? After all this time?"

Gadreel nodded and smiled slightly as he pulled Sam into his arms that were doubled the size that they were in high school.

"Well, I guess that'd be alright," Sam teased, burying his face into Gadreel's neck as he breathed in his smell; leather, musk, and wood. Sam always told Gadreel that Gadreel smelled good, but Gadreel never understood why.

"Wanna watch a couple episodes of The Red Road before we, you know, hit the road?" Sam asked, smiling wistfully.

Gadreel laughed, squeezing Sam tight before pulling him on top of him on the bed.

"But if you swoon over Jason Momoa too much this time, we're watching Bob's Burgers." Gadreel teased before kissing Sam chastely on the lips.

Sam rolled his eyes and laughed, turning on Netflix before crawling up the bed and laying down, dragging Gadreel with him.

They were happy, and they always would be, no matter how big of a crush Sam had on Jason Momoa.


End file.
